Rhodes In Darkness
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: Imigie is climbing her own wall to win the Divas Championship. Unfortunately, after being attacked by Goldust, she is thrown off of her tracks and is the only one left to try to destroy the merciless Stardust and to bring back the man who brought him in in the first place. Can she do it?
1. Interrupted Royal

**Interrupted Royal**

 ***Monday Night Raw***

"I don't wanna drown in you."

There was a big crowd pop as I entered the arena in Miami, Florida. It was time for a Divas Battle Royal to see who could compete for Nikki Bella's Divas Championship. I was the last Diva to be called into the ring. I saw Tamina Snuka, Natalya, Layla, Alicia Fox, Cameron, Naomi, Summer Rae, Eva Marie, Rosa Mendes and Emma in the ring, waiting for me to quickly come into the ring.

I quickly got into the ring with the other Divas, excited about the match. I was ready to win this battle royal so I could capture the Divas title from the champ, Nikki Bella. I shook my head when I saw Nikki with Brie and the Divas title was being held by Nikki.

We all got ready to fight in the ring to become number 1 contender for the Divas title. I was ready.

I stood as close to the middle of the ring as possible until I heard a theme song that seemed almost familiar. I shook my head as I turned and saw a man wearing an outfit with stars on it. It hit me quicker than I was thinking.

Stardust.

All of the Divas including the Bellas left the arena immediately while I stayed where I was, curious to why he came here in the first place.

"I think all but Imigie eliminated themselves," Michael Cole said. "This means that Imigie is the winner of the battle royal because of Stardust."

My eyes were completely glued at Stardust until I saw him come into the ring to attack me. I tried to fight back but Stardust was stronger than me as he finished me off with a Cross Rhodes. The crowd didn't hold back from booing as I was left on the ground, unable to comprehend what just happened. I was shocked and distressed at heart.

I heard another theme song that played but there were cheers. I turned to see it was Goldust.

"You should be happy Imigie!" JBL shouted. "You just won the battle royal."

"Are you serious?" Jerry Lawler asked. "She just got attacked by Stardust. He interrupted the match, all but Imigie left, then he attacked Imigie. He literally attacked her. I know that she won but still. She didn't deserve that. He wants to use her or something."

Goldust came to my aid, trying to check me to see that I was okay. I was still anguished from Stardust attacking me.

"Are you okay?" Goldust asked me as he helped me up.

I shook my head sadly, too pained at heart to say anything. Stardust turned back to me and Goldust, unsure who to take down. He turned to Goldust but pushed me down in the process. The crowd booed as I couldn't hold back my anguished cries.

I noticed that Goldust stood back up and finished off Stardust with a Cross Rhodes before I buried my face and continued to cry.

"Stardust, that was so rude!" JBL shouted. "You do know she is the number one contender for the Divas Championship. You really think she's going to accept this?"

"Goldust is going to have to do something about this!" Michael Cole shouted. "Stardust just attacked the number one contender for the Divas Championship. This is not looking too good for Imigie."

I slowly tried to stand up but Stardust was quicker and pushed me down again. I knew the one thing I had to tell him.

"Cody is not dead!" I screamed. "He's the animal inside of you!"

Stardust turned to me with a dangerous look on his face. Goldust tried to calm him down but Stardust didn't and charged at me. I doubled over to the floor of the ring and the crowd booed while he did so.

"Cody is dead, Imigie!" he shouted as I shook my head. "He is not here!"

I stood up then took a microphone from the referee hoped I would be the get the last word.

"Cody is still here," I said boldly. "You just don't see him. He could be a mystical revenant."

The crowd cheered as Stardust stared at me with shocked eyes. Goldust stood by my side as I smiled then blew Stardust a kiss.

An "Imigie rocks" and "Stardust sucks" chant broke out and a smile was clearly shown on my face. I was beyond pleased to hear this. I held the mic close to my lips and prepared for the final words I had for Stardust before having another plan.

"Stardust," I said slowly. "Perhaps I see Cody Rhodes inside of your twisted soul. It may take a while for you to see that for yourself so I am challenging you to a match at Extreme Rules so you can see that Cody is there. One more thing, do not defy me you bastard."

I threw down my microphone and stared at Stardust. He looked at me with crazed eyes and almost pain. Before he could respond, I immediately gave him a hard slap to the face then walked to the corner of a turn buckle.

"Oh no, what's Imigie going to do to Stardust?"

Goldust quickly moved out of the way as I charged at Stardust with an explosive spear to him. The crowd cheered and chanted my name as I stood up then got out of the ring and walked backstage. I had just passed the guerrilla when I stopped and came face to face with the Bella Twins.


	2. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

"How about a little bit of Twin Magic?" Nikki asked. "Will that help you get to Stardust?"

Angry, I slapped her hard and Brie gasped in shock.

"You do realize that you can be a Bella?" Brie asked.

I shook my head.

"You really think I'm going to allow that?" I growled, taking a step closer to Brie. "Of course, you have all the time to get in my face and tell me your bull but you stay out of it!"

Brie looked rather scared but she should be. Did the Bellas really think they would try to help me with Stardust? As far as I was concerned, I didn't need help. And Goldust was just a supporter.

I gave a dangerous glare at Nikki then walked away without saying anything else.

I didn't want to put my focus on the Bellas. My focus was sorely on Stardust. End of bloody discussion.

I had another segment later today but it was a match. I was going against Brie Bella.

I was already ready and headed to the guerrilla, feeling rather confident.

I heard Brie Bella's theme song play and she was accompanied by her sister Nikki.

I suddenly saw that someone was sitting at the commentary table, eagerly waiting for my presence.

Stardust.

I shuddered just before it was my turn to enter the ring.

The crowd cheered loudly as I entered the arena. The cheers though weren't just randomly cheering for me because they loved me. They cheered for me also because they knew I was the one to take Cody Rhodes out of the body of Stardust.

"Praise the stars!" Stardust shouted as I entered the ring.

"Shut up!" I screamed before turning to Brie.

My theme song ended then the bell rang, signaling for the match to start. As far as I was concerned, I was definitely ready for this.

Brie was about to put me in a headlock but I dodged her then kicked her down to the ground.

She and Nikki were the ones who wanted to help me but I didn't want any help. The Bellas had their twin business to deal with.

Brie tried to give me a neck breaker but I countered it to a clothesline. I pinned her but she kicked out at two.

Sighing, I got up on my feet. If that bastard Stardust tried to interrupt me during my match, I would easily want to destroy him. Literally.

Brie went up on top of the rope and I knew exactly what she was going to do.

"Brie Mode!" she screamed.

Before she could land on me with her missile drop kick, I caught her then gave her an Alabama Slam.

The crowd began to chant my name then I turned to Stardust and gave him a dangerous smile and a wink. He looked pissed which was actually pretty hilarious.

I turned back to Brie who struggled to get up on her feet then kicked her on the groin.

I ran to a turnbuckle opposite of where she was at as I immediately went for my devastating spear. I got up off my feet and was ready to end this match once and for all.

"For Searing Sorrow!" I cried.

The crowd cheered loudly as I positioned Brie into the scorpion crosslock, Searing Sorrow.

Brie was screaming, obviously finding no way out of my submission. She had no choice but to tap out.

My theme song played and the crowd went very wild for me. Holy wow!

"Here is your winner by submission, Imigie!"

Now I was very pleased about it. The referee handed me a microphone then I turned to Stardust who had one in his hand too.

My theme song ended and I knew this was already going to be a battle of words.

"Oh Imigie," Stardust laughed. "You think you'll find Cody that easily? You're running out of time, sweetheart. Cody is dead."

The crowd booed and I couldn't help but laugh. Obviously, this wasn't true.

"No!" I panted. "Cody is not dead! You can keep thinking that sort of rubbish but in the end, he will come back. But I guess that means I have to kick your little pathetic ass to see it."

"You're only gonna get yourself into another black hole. You don't want this for yourself."

"Yeah, uh huh, yeah right. If you think your precious stars are gonna stop you from getting Cody back, then a Searing Sorrow is the way to get your ass fearing for the worst. I will bring back Cody and you will be ceased to exist."

I dropped the microphone then walked away as the cheers echoed through the arena. Now I knew I was definitely in for serious ass kicking. This was only the beginning. Literally.


	3. Only an Echo

**Only an Echo**

*Michael Cole's POV*

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" I said whiling sitting at the announce table with Jerry "The King" Lawler and John "Bradshaw" Layfield. "We are just three weeks away from Extreme Rules and we have some three rivalries that will be solved. Roman Reigns verses Seth Rollins for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and Stardust verses Imigie. Imigie was suppose to be the number one contender for the Divas Championship but after Imigie was attacked by Stardust during her victory after the battle royal, it seems that Imigie has her sights on him. Questions raise on why she picks to go after Stardust rather than the Divas Championship."

I turned my attention to the titantron to see Renee Young with a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest, Imigie," Renee said as I heard thunderous cheers for Imigie as she walked to Renee's side.

*Imigie's POV*

"Imigie, there has been questions wondering why you decided to take on Stardust first than chase the Divas Championship," Renee Young explained to me.

I already knew the answer for her and I was going to make myself clear.

"Okay Renee," I said rather sternly. "I'm gonna make myself clear. I know I could have just gone after the Divas title but I didn't. The reason why is because what if Stardust decides to cost me my match or what? That's the last thing I want. Or, you know what? I have an idea but I will save that for when I walk inside of that ring."

The crowd cheered loudly for me, knowing that I was the face in this situation.

"And are you worried about getting yourself into some possible trouble?" Renee asked, sounding rather nervous.

I gently patted her shoulder as if I were trying to reassure her which was something I was definitely doing. Was she really that worried for me over me trying to push Stardust out of the way?

"Shh," I hushed her. "You may think this is probably a ticking time bomb for my sanity but I'm doing the right thing. After my victory, Stardust basically interrupted and I was the only one who stayed put. Even Nikki Bella chickened out from the even more bizarre brother of Goldust. I have diagnosed her as pussified."

The crowd cheered and laughed at my "pussified" statement about Nikki Bella. They slowly calmed down before I spoke again.

"And one more thing Renee," I continued. "While Nikki Bella is basically Kim Kardashian, Stardust is probably the astronomy obsessed inmate at a mental asylum. They don't connect with being cute. And with Stardust, Searing Sorrow is the way to leave him in nothing but darkness and that look like he went into a black hole. Now that's your astronomy lesson for the day kids!"

I immediately walked away, not even caring about Renee's shocked expression while the crowd cheered for me. It was my turn to hold harsh words to Stardust and I definitely wasn't backing down from it.


	4. Almost Time

**Almost Time**

*Imigie's POV*

I was desperate, waiting for the time I would get to him, showing that he was not what he thought he was.

My days ached for it to be closer. I just wanted to take away that monster that had tortured his mind, forever.

*Stardust's POV*

No, there was no way that pathetic little girl will bring back Cody. Cody is dead, isn't he?

I was counting the days for when I would show that little girl that she would be unable to defeat the likes of me. Perhaps I'd leave her in the black hole.

But something else in my mind told me that I shouldn't. She was barely five feet.

But maybe... maybe she had something up her sleeve and it could be coming for me. I didn't know what it was but the more I thought about it, the more curious I became. Hmmm... I'll wait to see what she had in store for me. Right? I would.


	5. Extreme Rules

*Michael Cole's POV*

"Welcome everyone to Extreme Rules! We are here in Miami, Florida! It's gonna be an explosive night here!"

I was sitting at the commentary table with my usual team, Jerry "The King" Lawler and John "Bradshaw" Layfield. We were definitely excited for Extreme Rules.

There were pretty damn exciting matches coming. These included Paige verses Tamina Snuka, Stardust verses Imigie and many more exciting matches to come.

I was ready to be commentating on how exciting these matches would be and how the aftermaths over these rivalries would end up like.

The one rivalry that I was particularly interested in was Imigie verses Stardust.

I was eagerly hoping that Cody Rhodes would return from being sucked in by that monster Stardust.

Goldust was definitely there to support Imigie but with their match happening today, so many thoughts came running into my head and I was almost terrified.

JBL and Jerry seemed to stare at me with puzzled looks on their faces, like they thought I was feeling uneasy.

"You seem worried Michael," Jerry said.

"Nothing's really wrong guys," I replied bluntly, not having any desire to speak about it.

I personally had so many thoughts in my head over what could happen at this event and I hoped it would be good. I hoped that JBL and Jerry would think the same thing.

I was ready for this event and the matches and it was going to be a good one.


	6. Preparation

*Stardust's POV*

I wanted nothing more than to get my hands on that pathetic little girl that I had been going after for the longest time.

The burning desire rang deep through my chest and through my veins. I just wanted it to happen.

Someone suddenly tapped my shoulder as I turned to see it was Goldust. Oh god, why the hell was he here?

"What are you doing here?" I snarled.

Goldust put an arm on my shoulder but I harshly pushed it away. He was probably trying to antagonize me which was the last thing I wanted to happen.

"Cody will come back tonight," he said. "You have to promise me that."

I didn't answer but I pushed him down hard then walked away.

It didn't matter what that little girl would do. She could try to defeat me or beat me up after losing but I convinced myself that Cody was clearly not coming back. He was dead, right?

I didn't pay attention to anyone who tried to call my name because I had no time to talk to them.

I was focused on my match tonight and I was fiercely determined to bring Imigie back to her place, not to mess with me again. I hoped that I would pull it off when I did win.

*Imigie's POV*

I was looking around at my surroundings, many thoughts came rushing to my head about my match tonight.

My aching desire to end Stardust and bring back Cody Rhodes got even stronger when every second passed by.

At the same time, I almost pitied Cody for putting himself in the armor of this monster that I was forced to watch.

I didn't like it and ever since he decided to interrupt the Divas battle royal, I knew I had to be the one to stand up to him and help him get out of the nightmare that he was trapped in. I had to help him quickly and I knew this match was the only solution to take care of that.

I suddenly heard footsteps as I turned to see Emma walk up to me, wearing a dress and heels. She looked rather concerned.

"Are you sure you can do this?" she asks quietly.

I nodded, not exactly in the right state of mind to speak. I just hoped she understood me.

"Triple H has a lot of faith in you," she continued. "He's willing to put you in the Divas Championship match against Nikki Bella and Natalya if you win this match tonight."

I couldn't help but smile at her just before she turned to walk away. Now I was sure I was definitely loaded. If I win this match tonight, I would automatically get added to the Divas Championship match.

My imagination started to work like hamsters on their wheels, definitely a sign that I was more than prepared for the match.

I stood up from my seat then walked to the guerrilla just when I was stopped by one of the producers.

"You're getting a new theme song," he told me. "It's Warrior Inside by Leader."

I nodded, smiling that this likely meant a new entrance or something. I just had high hopes it would all go well as well as my match or matches, if I ended up being added to the Divas Championship match.


	7. Stepping Up

*Imigie's POV*

When you hear guitars and a loud cheering crowd, you know it is time for me to head out to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Austin, Texas, Imigie!"

I wasn't exactly expecting too much for this match but I did expect to pull off a win.

I did know how I would want to pull off a victory but that was to be kept a secret until I show in whenever I was inching closer to a victory.

I finally made my way to the ring with a smirk on my face as I had my game face on, ready to take on the match. I was sure that this match would be hella crazy but I didn't mind.

My theme song stopped playing just before new music played, causing the crowd to boo loudly. I nearly couldn't hold back my laughter but I made sure to keep my composure.

"And her opponent, Stardust!"

I slightly shuffled my feet as I watched him enter the ring, the determined look in my eyes remaining the same.

After Stardust got into the ring, I prepared myself for it. The time keeper rang the bell to signal the start of the match. Now I was determined to bring back Cody Rhodes and this match was the only way to do it.

Stardust started with a takedown then tried to do another but this time, I countered it into a punch.

I definitely was feeling the energy of the ring when so many people cheering for me. I guess that there are some faces that they may act more on the anti-hero end but they are far more worthy of cheering than booing. I was one of those stars with that kind of happening.

I went for a clothesline before going for a back breaker.

I wasn't even sure if Stardust and I would both be even in the match. If we were even, I was sure that it would take a hell lot to get the victory. I was not even wanting to deny it.

The crowd began to chant my name as I gave Stardust a suplex before he tackled me down then stuck his tongue out then made a sound like "keehhh" that literally sent shivers down my spine.

Furious, I pushed him off of me before going for an armbar.

Stardust managed to find a way to escape the hold until the crowd began to chant Cody Rhodes' name. Stardust seemed to be going ballistic and I couldn't help but gave a snort from laughter.

Stardust looked like he wasn't even paying attention to me, giving me a perfect opportunity to lift him then positioned him for a pumphandle suplex.

A "suplex city" chant broke out from the audience, causing me to smile.

Stardust tried to give me a back breaker but I countered with a forearm then went for a German suplex.

"Better than Brock Lesnar!"

I didn't blame the WWE Universe for chanting that, considering that my German suplex was pretty solid and fluid for the most part, unlike Brock Lesnar who would at occasions botch it.

It was then at that instant when Stardust looked beyond furious at me. He looked like he wanted to slap me but he didn't. However, I could tell that this match would get ugly pretty quickly, as well as a lot of trading back and forth between suplexes, clotheslines, dropkicks, submissions and many other wrestling moves that we both seemed to be carrying in our own pockets.

The crowd seemed to be wide awake at what was going on which didn't even surprise me. I knew they would cheer for each other.

Stardust went for a familiar finisher, a Cross Rhodes then pinned me for a two count. He was absolutely going ballistic which made me laugh a little. It was just really funny to watch.

I seized my opportunity as I gave Stardust a Samoan drop then got him into my scorpion crosslock submission, Searing Sorrow.

Stardust didn't even try to find a way to escape but instead tapped out, having the referee signal the time keeper to end the match. Damn!

I let go of Stardust as I raised my hands in victory, now happy that I had won.

"Here is your winner, Imigie!"

I smiled at the crowd when I suddenly noticed the crowd started to do a "what the hell" chant.

I turned to see it was Goldust carrying two buckets of water. What the hell did he need two buckets of water for?

Goldust poured the two buckets of water on Stardust's head, causing the paint on his face to pretty much disappear.

The crowd went cheering wildly and I wasn't prepared for what else Goldust had in mind.

Goldust zipped down Stardust's gear and pulled it off. The crowd began to cheer then chant Cody Rhodes' name. I was only hoping that he was finally going to accept what had just happened even though I wasn't exactly sure how in the world to explain it.

A microphone was given to Stardust from the referee as he stood tall as I watched with curiosity on my face.

"WWE Universe," Stardust began in a different voice that wasn't what he used before. "Cody Rhodes is back and Stardust is no more!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Cody Rhodes turned to Goldust to hug him then turned to me, smiling. He must have been surprised at the fact I had defeated him in order to bring him back.

I didn't care how much of a fight it took to bring back the kind man that was trapped under the disguise of Stardust, a crude and horrible monster. All that mattered was that Cody Rhodes was finally back to being himself again and Stardust was just a monster from the past that I was sure that none of us wished to speak of ever again.

There was no silence. Only cheers that helped bring back Cody Rhodes for the good. It was all worth it and I was proud to finally break him free of the agony. He was finally free because of me.


End file.
